


yellow flicker beat

by cihuai



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, Cockrings, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Kissing, Light Bondage, Light Crying, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Supposedly Fluff, almost, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21262688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cihuai/pseuds/cihuai
Summary: the plan was simple; keep minho distracted.





	yellow flicker beat

**Author's Note:**

> hey lovelies, i hope you enjoy this basically 6k word vomit of smut :*

minho's in charge. an unspoken fact, really. doesn't ever need to be announced, verbalized, proven. not once has the man faltered, showing that he's not capable of pointing the finger. not once have they doubted him — maybe tested his dominance, yes, but never doubted him. it's not something that even crosses one's mind; doesn't grasp the chance of lingering.

debating is futile. precious time running away from them as they skim over their impractical conjectures. if minho were here now to see this, he'd probably laugh in their faces, taking the ass of this entire stupidity — hyunjin, and have him pinned down within seconds. but with their planned deeming so well thought out to them both, they'd doubt that.

jisung sits crossed legged, opposite of hyunjin. a position they've grown so accustomed to whenever they found themselves alone. there's a nervous shake to the way he fondles with his fingers, lower lip pulled between his pearly whites. he's not completely sure, hyunjin catches. to which he rolls his eyes to, not at all having an ounce of pity in him.

both his hands are occupied, clutched onto the smaller's shoulders, shaking some sense into him. "come on, jisung. i thought we were in this together." the way jisung huffs says a lot, hyunjin letting his arms slouch, face falling.

"we are!" his response is rushed, so reassuring that it almost plays hyunjin. "i'm just a tad bit afraid." and although there's a lump in his throat when he lets his mind wander over the many things that minho might do to them, he's not hesitant to admit that he's nervous.

"what happened to all of that confidence just a second ago?" hyunjin's shoulders rise as he says that, lower lip jutted out in protest. he's right, the other comes to that conclusion as the room falls silent. an uncomfortable one, at that. they're on two completely different pages as of now, though just minutes ago, jisung was just as wicked as hyunjin.

jisung watches curiously as hyunjin rises to his feet, the evening sunset making his backside glow. he's down on his knees, rummaging through something inside of the closet. this small intermission gives jisung enough time to overthink. of course he's doubting this, he's always on his shit. never misbehaving, minho's good boy, always. hyunjin, on the other hand, has his moments.

"what're you doing, hyunjinnie?" his question is completely ignored, which only hardly offends him. his eyes catch his hands, something to distract himself as hyunjin rises to his feet once more.

there's two things dangling from his fingers, his smirk almost outweighing the entire situation itself. a black cockring with a silver lining, and a single set of sex cuffs. if it were earlier in the day, jisung was sure it would've had a beaming light bouncing off of it. his eyes are glued to it, whilst hyunjin's eyes never leaves jisung's expressive face.

"how about this?" his eyebrow is lifted in question, letting the items loop around his index, crawling back up to jisung on the bed. he cradles his face in his hand, that stupid fucking grin never faltering. "imagine him in these. he'll be under our control within no time."

they share the same shit-eating grin. hyunjin doing a little mind victory dance once he realizes that jisung has fell under his coaxing. the fact that a cockring and cuffs makes them believe that minho will bow before them is very much pathetic. yet, their guileless minds does all of the work; which says a whole lot.

jisung takes it from him in one swift motion. there's a new found glint in his eyes as he boops hyunjin right on the nose. "smart boy." is all that's said, and he can feel hyunjin's breath on his face before he's leaning in, capturing him in a kiss.

it doesn't last too long, though. hyunjin's pulling away, one firm hand to jisung's chest. he warns him not to get themselves too riled up so quickly. he doesn't want to be too far gone by the time minho finishes up his shower. that'll probably fuck up the entire plan.

speaking of the devil, the continuous patters of water that had accompanied the boys' conversation comes to a sudden halt. as if on cue, both hyunjin and jisung's eyes travel to the white-painted wooden door of their shared bathroom. unbeknownst to hyunjin, jisung slips the items under the single pillow behind him, other hand pushing the taller away.

"don't give in so easily, stupid." hyunjin suddenly says under his breath, because he knows that jisung would bow with one snap of minho's fingers. something that he doesn't understand about the younger. live a little and break the rules, he'd say.

they sit in a skin crawling silence as they await minho's physical appearance. the little tune he hums on the other side of the door doesn't go unnoticed, jisung smiling to himself as he realizes it's one of the works he's wrote for minho years back. something that he will forever hold so close to his heart. hyunjin's piling all of his weight on his two hands, slightly leaning back on him, figure faced directly towards the door that minho will emerge from any second now.

"hyunjin—"

jisung goes to say before the door swings open, the heavy smell of shampoo and wash soap slapping the boys across the face so suddenly. minho's clad in just a loose pair of pants, a large, damp towel hung over his neck, the ends stretching down to his abdomen. even after all of these years, hyunjin and jisung could never get enough of how ethereal he manages to be.

almost immediately, he catches their gazed eyes, right brow raising in curiosity.

"why is the air so fucking thick," he chuckles, hinting at the obvious elephant in the room. "what're you boys up to?"

"nothing," hyunjin chimes in before jisung could say the wrong thing, shrugging his shoulders as best as he could in such a position. "you look good."

jisung could only nod along to whatever hyunjin let fly out of his mindless mouth, legs now tucked comfortably under themselves. the way they watch minho's every move isn't anything new, actually. he's not completely uncomfortable with it. minho's a smart guy, definitely being capable of feeling the uncanny atmosphere.

"don't i always?" he retorts, throwing the towel over himself to messily dry his hair. he lets them out of his sight for just a second, pulling open the lowest drawer with cold fingers, fetching a clean shirt.

jisung can feel his heart race, stealing glances at hyunjin ever so often. he agrees completely.

"answer my question, hyunjin." by now, the shirt is pulled over him, wet patches forming in certain areas from drying himself off so poorly. his tone is a little less playful than it had been before, tossing the towel in the hamper right outside of the bathroom door.

"we're not up to anything." jisung speaks instead, an all too pure smile etched onto his face. he's playing well, hyunjin can only think. he'll crack soon.

hyunjin doesn't miss the hard swallow jisung does when minho leans over the bed, right infront of him. he doesn't speak, no, not once. he's just staring. staring at jisung, staring at hyunjin. staring, staring, staring. hyunjin knows he's trying to read them — which he always does so well. so, he doesn't hold eye contact, just pokes at minho's side softly.

"hyung," he sing-songs, shattering the tension like glass. there's that same smirk from earlier on his face when minho gives him his undivided attention. he loves when he's all minho is focused on; he's quite the hogger. "come here."

minho only stands upright, hands going to his hips.

"come here, i want to tell you something." hyunjin's tone becomes more teasing by the second, outstretching his arm, letting his pointer hook on the waistband of minho's pants. with that, he pulls him close, having to crane his neck upwards to lock eyes. it's like the other towers over him like this, but they both know it's only the illusion of sitting and standing.

minho doesn't let his brow rest, raised as he cards his fingers through hyunjin's hair. "what is it?"

hyunjin curses at himself silently, nearly melting into his sudden touch.

"i want to try something."

"me too." jisung tacks on, maybe a way of letting the two know that he's still there.

minho grows suspicious as time goes by, the air of the room slowly starting to clear out from minho's scent. "oh, really?" he entertains their game, not quite sure what game there is to play just yet. "–and what's that?"

with that, jisung crawls towards hyunjin, sliding off of the bed to find his spot behind minho. his arms circle around his waist, hyunjin's eyes lingering on the way his hands interlock once settled, blocking his view of minho's firm belly. "we want to touch you."

hyunjin nods, not missing the way the eldest face ranges from nearly five different expressions. some he can't seem to read. he doesn't even bother to pry jisung off of him, which is a good thing on the youngers' part.

there's a silence, one that eats away at them. if minho doesn't speak, then they won't. it's so frustratingly irritating that they can't seem to find the right words, as if they can't continue their lives without minho's say-so. and it's very much pathetic and adorable, he has told them before. of course he knows.

minho makes a sound. approval, distaste, jisung can't tell. his hand falls from hyunjin's hair, thumb and index finger hooking under his chin. "i just showered." he says, which kind of deflates the mood — in jisung's opinion. "and you two don't call the shots around here."

"we do today."

the fact that jisung's reply comes so quickly, minho's sentence barely finished, shocks them both to say the least. hyunjin's eyes (finally) shifts from minho, to jisung. he mirrors the smallers grin instantly, giving minho's pants another hard tug. "he's right, hyung. you should definitely savor this moment."

the bigger of them scoffs, not wavering that easily. gentle hands remove jisungs, now a step away from the two, arms crossed. "alright, what the hell?" he's chuckling, wide eyes going into a slit, lips pulled into a grin reading into amusement. "this is cute, really."

there's an apparent drop to hyunjin's face, which jisung mirrors with a quickness. his arms find placement on his side now, and when he throws hyunjin his bewildered stare, the older could only feel his frown of distaste deepen.

"just this once," the tallest whispers under his breath, fingers going back to loop cautiously in the banding material of minho's sweatpants. the older is fishing him his most beguiled expression, eyebrow mustered up enough to scare the confidence out of hyunjin. "just," he breathes, "let us take care of you. please."

hyunjin is good at games. he's quick-thinking, witty, and down-right charming when it comes to acing something that he desires for. he creates an unachievable wall that fails the task of wavering; no one getting an outside glimpse of his schemes but himself only.

and that's exactly the wall that he builds in this moment.

playing minho along – doubling his infamous card of blandishments – all sets of eyes fall upon the victimized man. minho is weak compared to the soft, frail part of hyunjin that he has that only deems evident on certain occasions. slowly, he's falling for his words coaxed in utter persuasion.

a quick roll of his eyes, and a swift tongue shooting out to wet his lips, minho brings a single hand up to brush against the cleft of hyunjin's shoulder. "you two want to take care of me?" he's looking for confirmation, as if he's listening and reading into everything completely backwards – to which, he is, based on the anticipated plan lingering in the suspects' minds.

hyunjin nods before jisung speaks up. "yes." he's coming back around quickly, moving into minho's field of vision. there's a roguish glint playing along the patterns of his pupils, thin lips mimicking minho's earlier actions.

"but, i'm not stressed or anything, so i don't see a reason–"

"hyung, i swear."

"alright, alright. but, just give me a blowjob or something, that's all."

the glance that jisung and hyunjin share is all too knowing.

it's only five minutes later when jisung finds himself kneeled before minho, pulling his shirt over his head. his chest makes harsh contact with the cool air of the room, eyes shifting between minho's stilled stare and hyunjin's moving figure behind him.

he sits patiently on the floor, leaning back on his heels as he awaits his timing. minho, legs slightly spread and expecting, sits before jisung on the surface of the bed. he's smiling softly, subconsciously convinced of the task of endearment that the boys have offered. hyunjin, lower lip pulled between white teeth, is situated on the bed behind minho, both hands massaging into the subtle knots in his back.

the plan was simple; keep minho distracted.

the hefty smell of lingering detergent fills jisung's nose, the scent viciously clinging to minho's clothing like a leech. jisung believes that hyunjin should be more heedful towards how many cups he uses when his laundry day rolls around again.

jisung, with foreseen permission, pulls on the fabric of minho's jeans. he's pleading with his eyes, minho knows. the faux innocence shielding his concealed scheme of impending treachery is thoroughly camouflaged. he's doing well enough for hyunjin.

soft and slow movements travel over minho's now bare thighs, his pants recently discarded somewhere throughout the shared master bedroom. his boxers stay glued to his body, and jisung doesn't hesitate to pull and tug at the fabric.

"off, hyung," he huffs, nearly scowling under his breath. along with hyunjin's distant giggle, he could also make out the devastating sound of minho's rumbling chuckle.

swiftly, the older is hooking two thumbs into the waistband, only standing up briefly to slide them completely off. from here, jisung could see the goosebumps praying along the softness of minho's skin. "can't even properly get my underwear off? what happened to pleasing me for a second?"

minho's triumphant laugh mixed in with hyunjin's awkwardly distracted giggle don't quite blend well in jisung's gut.

happily, jisung's pulling minho's cock into a loose fist, sending the male a quick smile before tugging once, twice, three times before hyunjin breaks the comfortable silence.

"i love you," hyunjin mutters from his position behind minho, two knees pressed into the bed, eyes following jisung's. the room is so silent that jisung certainly does catch him whispering that in the olders ear. "but–" comes suddenly, and jisung watches as an upcoming smirk strings alongs hyunjin's face – he can't find himself to stop the one knitting into his own. "this is for your own good."

not even a second later, hyunjin's looping his right hand around minho's front – his aim surprising jisung – sliding a cockring down minho's half-erect length. both jisung and hyunjin catch the look of utter shock and confusion that washes over minho, thighs tensing up, eyes squinted.

"what's this?" he snarls, less of a question than anything else. he goes to simply tug the module away from his double-crossed, terrorized cock, only to be met with the bestial reality of failure.

the cockring that sits around him is quite complex, and for a second, jisung could vaguely remember minho using it on one of them just a few sessions back. it's thick, looks disgustingly heavy to the hold, and is made from pure metal. on the side beholds a slot, empty from the bare ness of no key.

the keys glares advanced between the pinches of hyunjin's thumb and index finger, teasing minho's peripheral. there's a smug grin showcasing on hyunjin's lips, stepping off of the side of the bed, sending jisung a look for his cue.

"it's a cockring, silly boy." hyunjin giggles as jisung stands to his feet, both hands gently pressing against minho's chest in an attempt to lie him down. unfortunately, the slightly taller male only scoffs, body protesting against jisung's meek shoves.

"i- well, yeah, obviously–" a chortle. "hyunjin, just give me the key, sweetheart." the way minho speaks to him is soft, convincing almost. it makes hyunjin's heart jump, the frail, sensitive and utterly weak spot for infrequent obedience he has for minho almost caving. it takes jisung's frustrated – and slightly annoying, in hyunjin's empirical opinion – whine for hyunjin to scarcely float back into his mist of reality. thank god for jisung.

"no," he breathes out, and there's a sudden race to his heart that could only be identified as thrill. the grin is back and even more grueling. "after we're done with you."

this time when jisung shoves at minho's chest, the oldest falls against the covered mattress. maybe he's already given in, or he's passed out from shock and disbelief – or even better, hyunjin's insubordination had made an excellent and borderline successful play.

the thing is, the knowing raise of minho's brows goes unnoticed.

there's a sigh emitting from minho, hands finding purchase on jisung's wrist. "come here," he orders, and jisung is quick to collide lips with his boyfriend. he lands incorrectly, coming into awkward contact with the corner of minho's lips, which only makes the latter snicker lowly. hyunjin's somewhere unprepared possibly, digging for an item he wants to use on the other side of the room.

"angel," minho nibbles at jisung's lower lip, the occasional shake of the bed not unobserved, jisung struggling to maintain the weight of his body in his thin arms. his position of hovering is unlikely. a single whine and a puff of breath is what minho's feels soothing his lips. "get that fucking key from hyunjin."

there's another whimper that goes on display for minho's ears, slaughtering the outlying sound of hyunjin's rummaging and low breaths of profanities. minho is slowly but surely redoing the knot to jisung's often prominent obedience, to which he's thankful for. because, god, hyunjin had pre-fastened the cockring just a tad bit too tight for minho's preference.

minho's pretty confident within the way jisung body caves before he does, the youngers clothed thigh rubbing up against minho's solid cock, pupils blown and mouth agape. though, just as quickly as he'd been riled up, he's platforming the most shit-eating grin that one could muster up.

"sorry, hyung, but i want this just as much as jinnie does."

he's pulling off of minho, casually trying to catch the silk rope that hyunjin finally, finally throws his way. the timing is too perfect, but jisung's catch isn't. it only swats him in the chest once before descending to the carpeted floor.

"nice throw." he blames hyunjin instead.

"my bad."

minho chuckles from somewhere on the bed, arms sprawled out beside him. it's sickening with the way he relaxes, gaze soft, suddenly humoring their acts of authority – lack of authority, one would juggle word play.

"i hope you fools have fun with this, because i'm beating both of your asses when you're finished." minho suddenly says, tone laced with firmness, yet a glint of mischief is also evident.

between words, hyunjin and jisung make path back to minho's slouched figure, letting his words fall upon deaf ears. jisung is giddy, buzzing with unconcealed excitement, while hyunjin lets vibrators, blindfolds, and the majority of the sex toys he's struggling to hold fall to the floor. it fuels a stage of embarrassment and the cruel absence of perceptible preparation.

certainly, it brings absolute amusement to the seeing eye.

"look at you, hyunjinnie," minho's words drag on teasingly, and if jisung and hyunjin weren't so busy collecting the fallen items, then the look of merriment that he displays would be noticeable. "you can't even complete such a simple task such as getting your shit together – everything's all over the fucking floor."

from where jisung stays kneeled down, cold sex toys digging into the flesh of his hands, hyunjin's cheeks are burning a pretty color. there's a dildo peeking out from under the bed, but neither of them move to grab it in the end.

minho's practically degrading him on the spot, words garroting the air of the room, specifically targeting the able skin around hyunjin's neck. jisung is only playing the current outsider, slowly watching as the heat radiates hyunjin's skin so terribly. minho definitely knows his game, he's going to forever remain the only flourishing player.

there's a brief moment where hyunjin pauses, and jisung is positive that he sees him roll his eyes. his gameplay isn't exactly as stable as minho's, but the youngest of them all admires his persistency.

collected and positively recovered, hyunjin grins as he hovers over the older, taking his own lower lip between perfect teeth. minho's leaning back onto the balls of his hands, one brow raised as he refuses to believe hyunjin's deeds are his crucified reality. there's prominent judgment lingering in his eyes, hyunjin could feel it boring into him entirely.

he lies a diverting hand onto minho's shoulder, going in for a gentle, half-reassuring kiss just as jisung's skilfull fingers loop something around minho's sward of vision. a deep blue, silk blindfold gets tied around minho's head, stands of hair poorly tucked away behind the material.

jisung's triumphant smile makes hyunjin awe in appreciation, mouthing a soft praise to jisung's awaiting figure and supplicated eyes.

the way minho is eagerly pulling his black shirt over his head has the two boys sharing a stare, addled. the older is awfully entertained, and it frightens everyone in his wake when he hotshots an almost conquering smile both their ways. he's blinded by material, which makes it all the more unbelievable.

"hyung, is the blindfold not–" jisung blinks, coming to minho's front at the foot of the bed, clashing shoulders with hyunjin. "how many fingers am i holding up?"

minho mocks thought, pushing back against the bed, feeling his firm shoulders come in contact with the headboard. hyunjin and jisung could only watch on. "thirteen." comes between upturned lips, hands folded into the space separating his thighs.

a sigh of utter relief comes in unison between the two boys. jisung scrambles to where minho sits, only after hyunjin gestures for him to retrieve the set of cuffs they'd discarded under the pillow earlier on. awkwardly, jisung pulls a frown, mouthing to hyunjin how minho is currently sitting against the pillow that hides away their second lost needed item.

"uh, min?" jisung taps his shoulder once, ignoring the way hyunjin's chest silently moves with a chuckle.

"yeah?"

"you're sitting on the handcuffs."

"oh! sorry." he replies sheepishly, pulling up to his knees to allow jisung to toss the attachment to the bedding aside, happily locating the foreseen cuffs, unhooking the related key from the set. he hands hyunjin that key as well. there's an eloquent look of perversity that sweeps the structure of minho's face, and it's more than baffling.

minho offers two hands, wrists touching. he's eager, willingly complying – it makes them fill with excitement. jisung hooks the ring around minho's wrists, beckoning a preoccupied hyunjin over to seal it up.

from there, everything happens so languidly. binding hands, shielding vision, stripping one of its actuality. surprisingly, there's no fight or reluctance that follows their ploy – just easy, quick work of minho's precipitous compliance. he lets himself be positioned on his back – or, more so, he hastily swats away the hands that offer help, because, ("there's no reason that i shouldn't be able to do this myself, you brats.")

the soft duvet scratches along his naked backside, the only source of light being whenever he positions his head to the right, the sun hawking through the thin curtains, glaring straight into the material of his blindfold. even then, there's not much to see. a needed upgrade for better sex equipment should be jotted down anyways.

hyunjin's hands come down to lay on his ribcage; which he knows belongs to hyunjin only because jisung's hands are gruff and croaking with the burns and indefinite marks of pencil sores. he's precise and prompt with what he wants, traveling soothingly to flick once at minho's nipple.

the lack of reaction that he gets makes his eyes drop in tenacity. again, he repeats the action, only getting a terrible increase to minho's previously small smile. in a way, he could feel the honed pierce of minho's eyes studying his every move even with the blindfold – his body returning every touch that he receives. it's terrifying and arousing all at once. hyunjin doesn't understand how he does it.

jisung comes into hyunjin's peripheral, naked this time. the older doesn't bothering asking where he'd found the time to strip so quickly. his small, tan fingers are tightly wound around the base of his own cock, not completely erect yet. jisung is quite small in length compared to minho and hyunjin, but his width makes up for it whenever the time actually comes.

"i'm gonna–" jisung takes a gulp, possibly out of anxiousness. his hand stays tight, coming up to his knees on the bed, situating himself properly on minho's other side. "i'm gonna have him suck me off, okay?"

this time, minho splutters, locked hands knocking against hyunjin's left side. something correlated to a breathy titter tumbles past chapped lips, dark bangs littering away to put his forehead on full display. "what?" a tongue runs over his lips, head tilting towards the direction that jisung's voice had come from.

"okay, yes." hyunjin says, approving. he's still fondling with the buds of minho's nipples, and when he feels it harden under his touch, his victorious grin could run for miles. "that's a good idea – are you getting excited about that, hyung?" there's childish teasing laced behind his words, recklessly tugging just to pull any reaction possible.

minho, frowning, lets out a noise akin to a grunt. his lower lip is sucked away, little droplets of pink mass spreading into one big, pink blotch. they both admire how stunning their boyfriend is.

"no. get these fuckers off of me." minho complains finally, rattling the cuffs around his wrists.

"you could always use our safe word," jisung suggests, breath hitching when hyunjin reaches over to pump him. "–you know, if you really wanted those fuckers off."

that's exactly when the room falls silent, both boys smiling and sharing a look of raw satisfaction. they believe that minho is giving in little by little, indefinitely accepting the fact that hyunjin and jisung had already won this game long ago.

minho's cock sits red and soaked, trapped within the deadly ring of inconsistent blood flow. the veins merrily protruding from the skin gives away to just how much he's enjoying every last thing that get throws at him.

"open, please." jisung coughs, hating himself for lacking any signs of conviction and jurisdiction. he's so obviously not in any position to command, which makes hyunjin groan.

"sung, you can't make it sound like you're asking." he's informing, signaling jisung aside so that he could throw his left leg over minho's torso. he's positioned firmly just below his chest, rough jeans marking its pattern on minho's unmarked skin. "you have to demand it." he unzips his jeans, pulling his half-hard erection out – precum oozing from the tip as he tugs himself to full hardness. "open."

when he taps himself against minho's lips, there's no sign of compliance evident.

"you can't make me suck your dick." minho is smiling up at him, bond hands maneuvering around, wrapping around hyunjin's length whenever he finds purchase. it's an awkward grip for his hands to be touching, really, but it works. "but, i can jerk off your pathetic cock if that's what you'd like, baby?"

hyunjin could feel his ears ring, heart jumping in mock-shock. there's a whimper kindred to what his pleads would sound like, and minho dwells in the sound. he's winning, they're losing – a dynamic only minho is conscious of.

jisung watches as minho begins to prod at the new bead of precum decorating hyunjin's tip, lip between his teeth. hyunjin is stumbling over intakes of air, lower half of his body slightly lifting from the bed for more friction. eyes wide, mouth athirst, and skin of his face beating red, jisung could feel the ache of his cock growing rapidly at the sight.

minho's head lifts briefly. his smile is even prettier when his eyes are hidden. "even with my sight taken away," he starts, pace of his hand slow. "i can still feel just how small your cock really is." and then he's picking up the slack, jerks and wrenches of his hand throwing out multiple pellets of hyunjin's precum.

the touched boy is letting out random splurs of gurgles, words jumbled up into a wad of complete incoherentness. he's whining into their ears, the hair to his front beginning to latch onto the incoming sweat patches on his forehead.

"jisung," minho offers his presence, hand never halting, ears perked and awaiting for his indication of attendance.

"yes?" it comes so eagerly, secured with the obvious need of attention. it's shaky and rushed, and one would think that he's simply getting off to the sight – only to be astonished with the fact that he's only a mere watcher.

hyunjin groans low in his throat when minho's fingertips are the only contact he has left; the older pulling away just slightly to hear the way hyunjin whines his name.

"kiss hyunjin for me, can you do that?"

in that moment, jisung makes eye contact with hyunjin, and instead of any carryings of misconduct from earlier, he's met with the teary eyes of his lover. jisung's eyes slit as a smile engraves into the contours of his face. it's teasing, filthy, and absolutely ignominious. the way the tables have turned so abruptly – hyunjin being the unexpected victim of minho's unwavering dominance. it makes jisung's chest fill with mastery.

jisung goes in for the kill, smashing his lips onto hyunjin's own. they're wet, coated in saliva and the indistinct feel of profound teeth marks. nothing about the kiss is administrated – just a haphazard mess of hyunjin's breath against jisung's tongue. minho had picked up his pace again, hand covered in hyunjin's precum, leaking between tight fingers and onto the cheap metal cuffs.

somewhere in the midst of it all, hyunjin tries to pull jisung's tongue into his mouth, but minho digs his thumb into his slit, and hyunjin's jerks. something in his stomach churns, his high making itself apparent.

"what was that about me giving in easily?" jisung's teeth capture the plumpness of hyunjin's lip, residing there for the time being before retracting. if hyunjin could comprehend the works of his brain and find the correct words, he'll be more than happy to label jisung as a little shit.

jisung hand finds its way to minho's forgotten cock, burning red with want – hard and terribly erected as it aims towards the popcorn ceiling. it's big and overwhelmingly rocked in jisung's hold, the boy instantly making quick work of whatever movements that he could muster up. the slide is wet, and jisung forgoes the nagging option to have it between slick lips.

"jisung, don't." it's like a warning, almost exuding a whisper. minho's intake of air is sharp, body going rigid underneath hyunjin. hyunjin, the release-thirsty, heaving, whining mess that shudders above him. he's chasing after jisung's mouth, desperate for any form of contact possible.

"hyung, hyung," hyunjin hurries out, body grown hot and sweaty. his pants feel awfully tight around his thighs, the whetted zipper to his pants threatening a touch to the underside of his cock.

“are you close, prince?” hyunjin nods to his words, forgetting about minho’s lack of sight. “do you want to cum?” minho’s words are coated in mischief, wheedling along hyunjin’s new belief of releasing soon. “speak, you know i can’t see you.”

hyunjin’s hips jolt under minho’s administrations, eyes glossed over, searching for leverage on jisung’s bare shoulder. being the only one clothed is starting to dawn on him, ears blowing off steam that burns his entire body with heat. “yes, yes i do.”

like wind, the hand around hyunjin’s cock travels away; too far. he cries out, left with nothing but his own cries, and the descending blaze of his high bubbling under. minho’s head hits the bed, throughly un-wired, lips parted. there’s a smile there, too.

“why– why’d you–“ hyunjin hiccups, and jisung snorts somewhere from behind him.

“get these off of me.” minho cuts in, hands thrown up, expecting. his head falls idly to the side, knuckles cracking when he stretches the cramps in his fingers. when hyunjin only stares, jisung ringing the head of minho’s cock in two fingers, that’s when the clench in his jaw draws an audience. “right now.”

hyunjin scrambles to do as told, hips lifted as he fishes the depths of his back pocket. he’s there for a second too long, distracted away from the way minho grunts as jisung edges him, knowing very well that minho won’t be getting the release he bargains for – not without the unlatching of the cockring, atleast.

“hyunjin–“

“i’m trying, i’m trying.” his voice shakes, as well as his hands. there’s just no possible way that he’d misplaced the keys, it isn’t near possible. he very clearly remembers slipping them both into the pocket of his pants, sure that it was a safe place for protection.

jisung, confused, releases minho’s cock from his clutch, eyes squinted as he studies the scene before him. “what happened?”

“i can’t find–“

“hyunjin lost the keys.” minho groans, but this time, there’s no lewd intent behind it. for emphasis, he rattles the cuffs around his wrists. “i’m going to die in a cockring and sex handcuffs.”

jisung chortles, but still feels around the master bed for any traces of the item that withholds minho’s future. the way hyunjin panics and profusely apologizes is quite humorous to jisung, and if minho hadn’t loved him as much as he did, then he wouldn’t be running a reassuring thumb over the boy’s thigh.

“i just–“ minho grimaces, patting along the clammy patches in hyunjin’s hand. “if you guys could start by removing this blindfold, that would be nice. i knew this was a bad idea.”

hyunjin believes that following that simple order could be the least that he could do. shy fingers come up to loop around minho’s head, undoing the atrocious knot that jisung had created. when he finally sees his eyes, he remembers why all of minho had always been so breathtaking to him.

the oldest blinks, offering hyunjin his hands so that he could help pull him into a sitting position. there’s a pout forming onto his face, and minho goes to kiss it away before he remembers the shearing pain exuding from his groin. “it’s okay, sweetheart.” he chuckles, embarrassed. “i’m mad at you, but it’s okay.”

jisung laughs from his spot on the bed, shoving hyunjin in the shoulder once. “what a dumbass. good thing this was all your idea and i had absolutely nothing to do with it, you big cock-blocker.”

when hyunjin rolls his eyes, jisung laughs again and minho can’t exactly help the chuckle that emits from him.

“no, seriously, find those keys.”

**Author's Note:**

> exhale. i return with yet another poly fic, but who’s shocked at this point? 
> 
> i just want to say that this fic was written a couple of months back and when i found it in my drafts last night, i was like what the hell since when did i write smut :/ anywaYs, i revised it a little and decided that i’ll publish it because why not??? right?? 
> 
> whenever i write smut, i find it VERY difficult to like,, go through with it, (if that even makes sense, i’m sorry) so which is only partially the reason why it ended the way that it did. and also bc i like to have a lil bit more fun with fics sometimes :] whoops 
> 
> but yes uh, i hope you guys enjoyed this as much as i did while looking over it. kudos, comments, and cuddles appreciated ty, i need feedback. have a nice day, stay hydrated and love woojin for clear skin


End file.
